


Out of Time

by Rex501st



Series: WondertrevNet Drabble-a-thon [5]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, drabble-a-thon, wondertrevnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: day five prompt ofwondetrevnet's drabble-a-thon!





	Out of Time

Steve was lost in his own home. Well… Diana’s home. Their home? He wanted it to be theirs.

It was only the fifth day of being brought back into the current century, and it was different in ways that he didn’t even have words to describe. Everything was so new and shiny and minimal and loud and vibrant. It was enough to make his head spin. When he was growing up, the spread of the vacuum cleaner for home use was considered the highest tech possible. Now it seemed everything that could possibly be contained in a home had a brain of its own.

Diana had been more than accommodating in welcoming Steve back once she got over the grief, shock, and jubilation of accepting that this was all real. She insisted on bringing him into her home and they talked for hours on end about the ramifications of Steve’s return and their relationship. She made it abundantly clear that her love for him had not changed over the past 100 years.

It had taken a bit of an effort, but Steve was a natural learner and Diana an extraordinarily patient teacher. They spent time going through many of the upgraded and new technologies trying to get Steve up to date enough to function day to day. Diana couldn’t avoid work forever and she had to go back for a new acquisition. She developed a series of notes and guides with Steve to make sure he’d be comfortable on his own while she was gone. It wasn’t a perfect solution but it would have to do for now.

He’d spent most of the day lazing around the apartment testing the kitchen appliances, fiddling with the home entertainment system, and even taking multiple showers just for the sensation of it. Some things were easier than others while some proved to be difficult even with the guides he and Diana had come up with. He tried to keep his frustration in check but attempting to use a computer still proved to be too much and he stormed off to the bedroom. 

His frustration turned into anger which then turned into doubt. What sort of hope did he have to live here if he couldn’t get up to date with all this technology? What if Diana got sick of trying to teach him everything? Why would she bother to keep him around when she had her own life to live? The thoughts were swirling way too fast for him to handle so he trudged to the bedroom, flopped onto the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Hours later, Diana returned from work to a eerily silent apartment with no sight of Steve. Making her way around, she saw light coming from the cracked open bedroom door. She found Steve sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards her. Tentatively approaching him she softly placed a hand on his shoulder and jumped back startled.

“Steve?” There was worry in her voice.

“I’m sorry.” He instantly felt guilty for the reaction.

She quickly sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “What’s the matter? Is everything okay?”

The last thing he wanted to do was exacerbate the problem but Diana deserved to know what he was feeling. “What am I doing here? Is this sustainable? Diana… I don’t want to be a burden for you… I just don’t want you to feel like you’re putting anything on-hold for my behalf.” 

Steve was never a crier back when he was in his time but right here and right now, he shed a few tears.

Diana drew him close and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “Steve, Steve, Steve… There is nothing you could do that would make me not want to have you here. I love you. I love you so much. We’ll get through this together, okay? Do you  _ trust _ me?”

“I do. I’ll always trust you, Diana. And I love you, too. This is just all so new and takes some getting used to.” He pulled back to take in Diana’s face and saw that she started crying too.

“I’m  _ so _ happy that you are here. Please,  _ please _ never doubt your importance.” She placed multiple kisses on his face. 

He chuckled softly. “I don’t think I could get tired of you doing that.”

She reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his before standing up. “Come on, let’s go make dinner.”


End file.
